As a literature in which conventional power conversion control is described, there is, for example, Patent Literature 1. The Patent Literature 1 examines various problems that occur when a control mode of an inverter is switched; specifically, for example, a switching frequency becomes discontinuous and a tone change of magnetic noise that occurs because of the discontinuous switching frequency is harsh, and fluctuation occurs in generated torque of an electric motor. Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for solving these problems.
Note that, besides Patent Literature 1, Patent Literatures 2 to 4 and Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2 described below are also publicly-known literatures concerning the power conversion control. These literatures are referred to as appropriate in Description of Embodiments below according to necessity.